


Potions

by Kanarcia



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, One Shot, UHC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarcia/pseuds/Kanarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although this work does not follow the events of this particular season, warning for slight spoilers from UHC 11</p>
    </blockquote>





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Although this work does not follow the events of this particular season, warning for slight spoilers from UHC 11

This has been a long time coming, or at least Nebris hopes. He’s staring up at the monolithic structure which has been set up at 0,0. He shakes his head at the antics of the zombie pigman. Indeed, Zisteau has been sending out taunting messages to get them to his location all game. Everyone else who attempted to climb the tower is dead. It seems like an obvious ruse by Zisteau now that he looks back on it. Nebris doesn’t want to go up there, that’s for sure. It’d be easy for Zisteau to just pick him off on the ladder. Then again, it’s the only feasible way up. Towering beside the lava would be more foolish than he cares to admit, and there’s no way he can ender pearl that high. Perhaps he has something on him that could get him up there.

Sighing, he sits on the ground under the cover of tall spruce trees. Zisteau hasn’t seen him yet, and Nebris wants to keep it that way for as long as possible. He open his backpack, which is messy, but full of only necessary gear. The fight with Pyro had been dangerous. He’d barely lived past the wolf coming after him. BdoubleO was a much easier target to take out, once he had poked his head out of the nearby forest. The diamond armor was a god-send, along with the extra gold on the two other men. More gold meant more potions for him to use, allowing him to replenish his stock after having to heal from almost nothing.

One lonely light blue potion catches his eye as Nebris is going through his backpack. The gears in his brain turn faster than they have all night. It’d be such a stupid idea, but was there really any better way? Besides, if he’s going out anyway, it might as well be with some glory. It’s true that no one knew he even had potions, so Zisteau definitely doesn’t know either. It’s certainly a stack of trump cards he’s carrying around. They just need to be used the right way. Zisteau, as far as Nebris can tell, has laid out his hand on the table.

Struggling with himself and weighing his options, Nebris finally takes the time to throw out the gold he can’t use. There’s no reason to be carrying around something that heavy for no good reason. With his backpack much lighter, Nebris straps several potions to his belt. Strength, instant healing, resistance, speed and last of all, invisibility. He drops his pick and shovel on the ground, losing more dead weight. His bow and arrows, his sword, and his potions are the only things he needs to bring with him.

Taking one last glance at the potion of invisibility, Nebris sighs. His armor is going to have to go as well. Although the potion can cover the small things like his inventory belt, the armor is far too large and heavy for it effect. It’s a dangerous move, but if all goes well, he should be okay. Nebris, now clothed in what feels like scarcely anything, makes his way to the line of terrain change, where the trees meet the fiery lava spilt upon the ground. He downs the invisibility potion, feeling its chill sweep through him. When he looks down, there is nothing there, except an empty bottle in his hand. He quickly tosses it into the lava, letting it burn as he begins his ascent.

At ground level, the air was stifling hot from the surrounding lava. Now, at least twenty meters above that, his sweat covered skin cooled rapidly in the wind. A shiver runs through his body. Without the armor to keep him warm in the freezing breeze of the taiga, Nebris needs to be fast about his assault. He’s still only three-quarters of the way up when he hears the clopping of hoof on the cobblestone above him. He freezes to the ladder when he sees Zisteau‘s face peer over the edge directly at him. The pigman frowns, but then turns away.

Nebris expels the air from his lungs he was holding there, making them burn for fresher air. Zisteau didn’t see him, which is good. He continues to climb, getting closer to victory. With every rung he moves up, his heart races a little bit more. Finally, Nebris reaches the top of the ladder. He can feel the invisibility wearing off, so he needs to work faster. He looks down to where his inventory belt normally is, and sighs because he can’t see it. Instead, he looks right past it and to the ground, and what would surely be a fatal fall. Nebris gulps as he refocuses on his objective. He quickly drinks his strength and resistance potions, dropping the bottles back down the ladder. They shatter silently at the bottom.

Nebris pokes his head over the top of the floor from the ladder hole, watching Zisteau’s every move. The pigman practically skips over to the edge of the floating sky platform to look over at the destroyed landscape. No doubt he’s looking for Nebris. The invisibility potion is wearing thin now, so Nebris decides to make his move. Silently, he scrambles up the rest of the ladder and positions himself directly behind Zisteau. Finally, as he feels his body come into plain view again, Nebris plunges his sharpened sword through his friend’s back.

Zisteau whips around, ripping the sword’s hilt from Nebris’ cold, numb hand. There is no surprise on his face, only acceptance. “Yo, it’s about time you showed up, Nebs.” The pigman grins, taking in his approaching passing. He looks up past the second platform up at the moving clouds. Zisteau sighs, and then leans backwards over the railing. Time slows for Nebris as he runs to the side, watching the pigman fall to his death. “Good game, Zisteau. Good game.”


End file.
